Seishun Musume
Seishun Musume (青春娘。) Is a mother group. It contains many sub-units inside of it. It currently contains 20 members. They first began in 2009, They quickly became a Japan must for J-pop music. They reached Oricon 1 spots for 10 of their singles and is slowly becoming the most popular J-pop Girls group. They are known as the most efficient and liable Jpop group ever. Releasing the most songs ever in a short period. They release new songs almost every month, leaving their fans with tons to look forward to. History (2009-2013) In 2009, Producer Kanza⚥ created Seishun Musume (Along with it's sub-units) in order to achieve a higher purpose in life. She said "I had really recently wanted to make my life known, not just another woman out there who does simple tasks." She then thought of a stage name that she would use in order to be known with a higher purpose, She came up with; Kanza⚥. Her original name is Katsuki Naomi. She wrote Seishun Musume's debut single, and it was said that it was meant to be with high purpose. She titled it Shizukesa. Before even knowing who the members of her new group were going to be, she quickly put out her new song. She then held auditions for 7 members to join the group. The auditions were held from January 3rd-January 20th. On January 21st, 2009. The 7 members were announced on a live Television Show all over Japan. The added members were, Matsuki Mako, Ohba Mamiko, Minatoya Ume, Wakatsuki Sumie, Tsukada Hoshi, Hamamoto Saeko, and Hatakeyama Fumiki. She was proud to announce that their first single would release on March 5th, 2010. On December 14th, 2009, Member Hamamoto Saeko and Tsukada Hoshi announced their graduation. It was also later added that Kanza⚥ would add Generation Two to Seishun Musume's Line-up. Saeko and Hoshi's Graduation Concert; ~Hoshi to Saeko Sotsugyo SPECIAL~ took place on December 30th, 2009. December 15th-December 29th, 2009, The auditions for Generation Two Took place. During the last addition to their Graduation Concert, Kanza⚥ appeared to announce the new Generation. She added Yoshihara Shinobu, Ina Shizuka, Iriye Yayoi, Niijima Toshiko, Shimizu Aiko, and Mori Misato. They debuted with Seishun Musume's 5th single, Valentine Kiss. In Late 2010 (October 10th, 2010) It was announced that Generation Three would be joining Seishun Musume. They would debut with Seishun Musume's Eighth Single "Watashi to DATE suru". They had their own announcement Concert called "Seishōnen konsāto 〜 Third Generation 〜" With that being held, members Kawai Sakura, Matsuo Kita, Higo Risa,Ino Tsuki,Shige Kiko and Usami Reiko were added to the line-up. On April 12th, 2011, Second Generation members Shimizu Aiko and Mori Misato said that they wished to return to a normal school life, So they decided to graduate. Their last single was "Watashi no sukina hi". On June 10th, 2011, their Graduation concert was to be named NO IDOL~NO MUSIC~Aiko&Misato GRADUATION SPECIAL~. Which Generation Four was added. On November, 23rd, 2011. Third Generation member Usami Reiko, was caught dating an older man. She was released from her Seishun Musume duties and without a Graduation, she was fired from Seishum Musume. On June 12th, 2012, It was announced that the Fifth Generation of Seishun Musume would be included later that Summer. On July 16th, They had a Fifth Generation concert to announce the new members,Isobe Mariko, Matano Nahoko, and Yamamura Miwako. The least amount of members ever added. Their first single was "Gakko FEVER". Which featured the members' school lives. (Or their past school lives) Kanza⚥ also announced that she would be taking a break from adding members for at least a year. She felt as though she had put too much stress on the group with all the new members. After the addition of the Fifth Generation, It was also announced that There would be various Sub-units inside of Seishun Musume., Including all members. On February 5th, 2013. Their most sold single became Oricon History. It was the most sold single ever in Japanese history. On January 9th, 2014 The whole 6th generation member official colors changed. Kuroda Miharu ( Light Lime-Red) Sora Megumi (Light Shimmer-Sapphire) Fujimoto Itoe (Byzantine-Magenta) Saruwatari Ayumu ( Ice- Teal) Inoue Kumiko ( Sakura-Green) These changes happened due to lack of main colors inside Seishun Musume. So they recieved the First Generation official colors. On the exact same day, Three Seishun Musume Generation 4 members were fired due to Scandals that were supposibly going on for a few months. The members did not recieve a graduation single or concert. They were simply wiped off the group. On February 14th, the first General Elections took place, look below for the results. Seishun Musume General Election On February 18th, the Generation Seven members were announced, they will officially partake in Seishun Musume on March 2nd, the day after the release of Seishun Musume's 28th single, Neko no yo ni aishite / Tenkei tekina jugyo-bi Seishun Musume's 29th single will feature the 7th Generation as the main leads, the single is a Triple A-side, and is going to be released June 3rd, 2014. It's titled Zetsubo no hata o ageru! / Daiichimen / Heart Break~doki doki~. The Generation Seven members take former member official colors. Current Members Generation Three #Kawai Sakura (河合さくら; Maroon) (Leader) #Matsuo Kita (松尾北区; Chartreuse) (Sub-Leader) #Higo Risa (肥後りさ; Light Orange) #Ino Tsuki (イノツキ; Steel Blue) #Shige Kiko (シゲキコ; Purple) Generation Four #Hishida Seki (菱田関; Grey) #Uchiyama Tsukiyama (内山築山; Violet) #Tsugunaga Chinatsu (嗣永千夏; White) Generation Five #Isobe Mariko (磯部真理子; Lime) #Matano Nahoko (俣野菜穂子; Thistle) #Yamamura Miwako (山村美和子; Brown) Generation Six #Kuroda Miharu (黒田三春; Red) #Sora Megumi (そらのめぐみ; Sapphire) #Fujimoto Itoe (藤本伊藤; Magenta) #Saruwatari Ayumu (猿渡歩 Teal) #Inoue Kumiko (井上久美子; Green) Generation Seven #Niigaki Risako (新垣梨沙子; Crimson) #Suzuki Rena (鈴木レナ); Lavender) #Sasaki Momoka (佐々木桃香); Chocolate) #Mimori Kotori (未森ことり); Yellow) Graduated Members Generation One #Hamamoto Saeko (濱本冴子; Gold) (Ex-Leader) #Tsukada Hoshi (塚田保志; Powder) #Matsuki Mako (松木まこ; Red) (Ex-Leader) #Ohba Mamiko (大場麻美子; Orange) #Minatoya Ume (みなとや梅: Sapphire) #Wakatsuki Sumie (若槻澄江; Magenta) #Hatakeyama Fumiki (畠山史樹; Teal) Generation Two #Shimizu Aiko (清水愛子; Crimson) #Mori Misato (森美里; Tomato) #Yoshihara Shinobu (吉原しのぶ; Yellow) #Ina Shizuka (伊那静香; Green) #Iriye Yayoi (入江弥生; Salmon) #Niijima Toshiko (新島敏子; Light Green) Generation Three #Usami Reiko (宇佐美玲子; Lavender) Generation Four #Kaibara Ichi (貝原壱; Khaki) #Sugihara Yayoi (杉原弥生; Light Blue) #Kawazu Koken (河津高研; Chocolate) Releases 'Seishun Musume Singles' #2009.03.05 Shizukesa #2009.05.08 CHANCE no HARMONY #2009.08.10 Anata no saisho no jikan #2009.12.13 Christmas Taiken (Hamamoto Saeko and Tsukada Hoshi Graduation Single) #2010.02.10 VALENTINES Kiss (Second Generation First Single) #2010.05.20 Dakishimete, akachan #2010.07.01 Final Fantasy #2010.11.17 Watashi to DATE suru (Third Generation First Single) #2011.01.01 Akemashiteomedeto #2011.04.09 Watashi no sukina hi (Shimizu Aiko and Mori Misato Graduation Single) #2011.07.03 Naze anata wa kore o yatte iru ka? (Fourth Generation First Single) #2011.09.01 Hono no dansu #2011.11.06 Anata kara no kyori (Usami Reiko Last Single) #2012.01.17 Ai wa akaruidesu #2012.03.06 LUCKY kanjidesu ka? #2012.06.03 Teishi Never~ #2012.09.04 Gakko FEVER (Fifth Generation First Single) #2012.12.19 Kesshite saido, anata ga itta. #2013.02.05 Shite kudasai wa, amarini mo kitsuku watashi o hoji shite inai. #2013.03.06 Atarashi hoyo''' (Sixth Generation first single)' #2013.04.30 Neon no akari #2013.05.13 Wakai otona no #2013.06.12 Watashi no ai no parusu o kanjiru #2013.07.01 Technical Romance '(First Generation Graduation Single)' #2013.09.04 Horror Calender #2013.11.24 Yuujou Smile ('Second Generation Gradution Single)' #2014.01.10 Sore wa, anata dake no kantan'na shitsumon ni watashi o aishite tari shinaide kudasaida? #2014.03.01 Neko no yo ni aishite / Tenkei tekina jugyo-bi #2014.06.03 Zetsubo no hata o ageru! / Daiichimen / Heart Break~doki doki~ '(Seventh Generation First Single)' # 2014.07.25 Betsu no hi ni!!, mo hitotsu no chansu!! 'Collaboration Singles' #2009.11.09 Mirai no musume. '(With Morning Musume)' #2010.04.08 Watashi wa anata no tame ni amarini mo kawaii nda yo! '(With Morning Musume)' #2010.12.13 Miosame jun'itsu o motte ikou! '(With MoBeKiMaSu)' #2011.06.07 Saigo no kotoba '(With AKB48)' #2012.03.19 Watashi no kokoro wa, maketto '(With Hello!Pro Kenshuusei)' #2013.01.28 Shinjo '(With Berikyuu)' #2013.04.12 Ne~e, darling '(With Juice=Juice)' #2013.06.18 Ichidodake, yori wareware wa, suru koto ga dekimasu '(with Momoiro Clover Z)' #2013.08.12 Watashi wa sukoshi kureijida shitatameru yo ('with S/mileage)' #2014.02.14 SHAKE! SHAKE! Shinka~ ('with Kyary Pamyu Pamyu)' # 2014.08.21 Falling in love with YOU! ('with Morning Musume'14') 'Other Singles' #2014.03.29 Jushin kisu! ('Generation Seven with Danceroid)' 'Seishun Musume Albums' #2009.11.09 First Take~Seishun #2010.01.15 Second Take~Hana #2011.12.24 Third Take~Ame #2012.05.02 Fourth Take~Ue tori #2013.03.13 Fifth Take~Nami Amber #2013.09.14 Sixth Take~Daitan futekina #2014.05.12 Seventh Take~Jinsei no PEAK 'Special Seishun Musume Concerts''' #~Hoshi to Saeko Sotsugyo SPECIAL~ #~Issho ni watashitachi wa tsugi no yo ni narimasu 〜 #~Dainisedai no happyō supesharu 〜 #~Fumiki wa, saigo no sotsugyō supesharu no tame no ai~ #Seishōnen konsāto 〜 Third Generation 〜 #NO IDOL~NO MUSIC~Aiko&Misato GRADUATION SPECIAL~ #SAY GOODBYE~2nd Generation FULL GRADUATION~ Leaders Sub-Units *SPLASH #Kawai Sakura (河合さくら; Steel Blue) #Hishida Seki (菱田関; Powder) #Isobe Mariko (磯部真理子; Sapphire) *SERENITY #Matsuo Kita (松尾北区; Magenta) #Uchiyama Tsukiyama (内山築山; Red) #Matano Nahoko (俣野菜穂子; Purple) *TOUCH #Higo Risa (肥後りさ; Chocolate) #Tsugunaga Chinatsu (嗣永千夏; Khaki) #Yamamura Miwako (山村美和子; Gold) *ETERNITY #Ino Tsuki (イノツキ; Chartreuse) #Kaibara Ichi (貝原壱; White) *WILD*GIRLS #Shige Kiko (シゲキコ; Lavender) #Sugihara Yayoi (杉原弥生; Grey) #Kawazu Koken (河津高研; Maroon) Sub-Unit Leaders Sub-Unit Releases Singles SPLASH #2013.02.06 Natsu no Party! #2013.03.12 Damara seru #2013.04.25 Watashi o dakishimete kudasai. #2013.06.12 Taizai suru koto wa dekimasen #2014.01.01 Natsu no himitsu SERENITY #2013.02.18 Eien ni, watashi no ai #2013.03.15 Fea wa ī to wa kagiranai #2013.04.12 Yoi gēmu #2013.07.12 Kinkyū ai #2014.01.02 Shizukesa to odayaka TOUCH #2013.02.10 Watashi no kokoro ni fureru #2013.03.15 I~ēi! #2013.04.27 Fukumeru koto wa dekimasen #2013.06.24 Purinsesu de #2014.01.03 Chodo betsu no uso ETERNITY #2013.02.28 Shitsureina koto shinaide kudasai! #2013.03.12 Nīsu no shōnen #2013.04.19 Nihon no on'nanoko wa itsumo sekushīdesu #2013.06.23 Kagiri, anata no yo ni saigo no tame ni #2014.01.04 Tokidoki, watashi wa gakko ga torikesa remasu negatte imasu! WILD*GIRLS #2013.02.16 Aki shivu~ā #2013.03.24 Mata to nai #2013.04.28 Hātsu no ōkoku #2013.06.12 Hi no wairudomajikku #2014.01.05 Watashi wa anata ga shiawase ni dekitara··· Category:First Gen Category:Second Gen Category:Third Gen Category:Fourth Gen Category:Fifth Gen Category:2009 Debuts Category:Seishun Musume Category:Sub-Units Category:Soloist Category:Graduated Members Category:2010 Debuts Category:2009 singles Category:2010 singles Category:2011 singles Category:2012 singles Category:2013 singles Category:2009 albums Category:2010 albums Category:2011 albums Category:2012 albums Category:2013 albums Category:SPLASH Category:SERENITY Category:TOUCH Category:ETERNITY Category:WILD*GIRLS Category:Group Leaders Category:5 member sub-unit Category:4 member sub-unit Category:3 member sub-unit Category:23 member groups Category:Collaboration Singles Category:Hello!project Category:Berryz Kobo Category:Morning Musume Category:S/mileage Category:C-ute Category:Hello!project Eggs Category:Juice=Juice Category:Sixth Gent